


Alle meine Entchen ...

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: From α to Ω [2]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, M/M, Past Mpreg
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	

Alle meine Entchen ...  
@Hopplandslaget  
Hat jemand die Küken gesehen?

@Hopplandslaget  
Denn es ist nicht nur Skisprungsaison, wisst ihr?

@Hopplandslaget  
#ducklingwatch

–  
Erst fiel Fanni nichts Besonderes auf. Zu sehr beschäftigten ihn das Training, die Testsprünge und natürlich auch die wenige Monate alten Zwillinge, die seine volle Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchten. Aber, wenn er nun einmal darüber nachdachte, dann hätte es ihm eigentlich gleich auffallen müssen. Normalerweise wäre es ihm niemals gelungen all die jungen Springer zu übersehen, die ihm bereits zum Beginn der Saison überall zu folgen begonnen hatten.  
-  
Pressekonferenz Team Norway  
[Presse] Ich habe eine Frage für Fannemel. Anders, hast du irgendeinen Tipp für die Rookies?  
[Fannemel] Nein.  
[Presse] Wirklich nicht?  
[Fannemel] Ähm … Ja?  
[Presse] Seltsam, es sah so aus, als ob du sie unter deine Fittiche genommen hättest … Sie scheinen schließlich immer in deiner Nähe zu sein ...“  
[Fannemel] Echt?  
-  
Nun fiel es auch Fanni auf, aber sonst änderte sich nichts.  
Nun ja, fast nichts.   
Einzig die Anzahl der Kükenwitze und Wortspiele, die irgendwie mit Küken zu tun hatten, die nicht nur über den offiziellen Twitteraccount, sondern auch über die verschiedenen Social Media-Accounts seiner Teamkollegen, Freunde und auch anderer Athleten gepostet wurden, schien sprunghaft zu zunehmen.  
-  
Fanni erkannte das erst als Problem, als er eines Freitags, kurz vor den ersten Trainingssprüngen einen seltsamen Laut hörte und sofort besorgt über seine Schulter sah. Er entdeckte hinter der Ecke des Teamcontainers drei fremde Springer, deren Gesichter noch so fremd waren, dass es sich dabei wohl um Rookies aus anderen Nationen handeln musste. Fanni runzelte die Stirn und räusperte sich. Tom, der unweit seine Sachen packte, sah daraufhin neugierig auf, folgte dem Blick des Kleineren und winkte den drei Fremden grinsend zu.  
Sie winkten, wenn auch noch etwas schüchtern wirkend zurück.  
„Ups.“, Tom grinste und klang nicht im geringsten schuldbewusst, „ … hab sie nun wohl ermutigt. Sorry.“ Fanni musterte den hochgewachsenen Langhaarigen kurz, dann lehnte er sich zu ihm und flüsterte, „Wenn ich sie umbringe, dann ist es alleine deine Schuld ...“ „Kann ich deine beiden kleinen Küken haben, wenn du ins Gefängnis musst?“, Tom sah hoffnungsvoll von dem Kleineren zu den Zwillingen, die unweit in der sicheren Obhut des Physios schliefen.   
„Nein.“  
-  
@Hopplandslaget  
Olympische Spiele in Fernost! Peking Ente gefällig? #ducklingwatch

Spätestens in Korea war Fanni davon überzeugt dass er bald verrückt zu werden drohte. Er hatte in den vergangenen Wochen bereits alles versucht. Er war gemein zu ihnen gewesen, er hatte sie sehr blumig und mit allen Flüchen, die er konnte, verflucht und schließlich hatte er dann auch versucht sie zu ignorieren. Aber, es schien inzwischen eigentlich schon klar zu sein: Egal was Fanni auch versuchen würde, sie würden ihn nicht alleine lassen.  
Tom hingegen verstand den Ärger seines besten Freundes nicht, sondern fand es einfach nur niedlich. „Das muss deine neue mütterliche Aura sein ...“, grinste der Langhaarige und musterte seinen missmutigen Freund, der ihm gegenüber saß, ernsthaft, „Du glühst ja auch förmlich, das kann man nicht übersehen ...“ Fanni würdigte diese Aussage keiner Antwort, stattdessen spielte er mit einer der kleinen, blauen Plüschentchen seiner Kinder. „Hast du nicht gehört?“, dieses Mal wiederholte Tom es lauter und langsam wandten ihnen sich auch die Köpfe aller Anwesenden zu, „Es liegt an deiner mütterlichen Aura, du glühst vor Mutterliebe und Mütterlichkeit.“  
„Hn.“, lautete die einzige Antwort des Jüngeren und auf einer imaginären Skala von „Mütterlicher Aura“ bis hin zu „schlecht gelaunter Massenmörder“ schien Fanni in diesem Moment sehr viel näher am Massenmörder zu sein, was Tom aber auch nicht weiter zu kümmern schien. Der Langhaarige zuckte nämlich nur mit den Schultern, „Das ist doch ganz offensichtlich! Sie sind neu hier. Arme, kleine Betas, losgelöst von Zuhause und ihren Familien … Und dann kommst du, Exweltrekordhalterchen und dann auch noch Omega … Ein Omega mit Kindern … Du hast vor ein paar Monaten erst zwei kleine Peanuts geworfen … Man kann die mütterliche Liebe, die du ausstrahlst förmlich fühlen ...“   
„Tom, ein guter … mütterlicher Rat.“, Anders gab sich nicht einmal Mühe seine Stimme zu senken oder sich zu Tom zu lehnen, „Wenn du das noch einmal sagst, dann brauchst du einen Arzt, der dir dein Handy operativ von dort entfernt, wo ich es dir mit größtem Vergnügen hinschieben werden ...“   
Die zahlreichen Reporter, die unweit von ihnen an einem Tisch saßen, hatten plötzlich einen arbeitsreichen Tag. Sie versuchten eilig jedes Wort mitzuschreiben und versuchten außerdem auch noch einige Photos zu machen, als Fannemel nun aufstand.  
-  
„Hey!“, Anders sprach zum ersten Mal drei der neuen Athleten, deren Maximaldistanz zu ihm im Moment immer etwa 30 Meter zu betragen schien, an, „Ihr da ...“ Alle drei strahlten, wirkten aber dennoch im ersten Moment vollkommen überrascht, dass Fannemel sie überhaupt endlich einmal zur Kenntnis zu nehmen schien, kamen dann aber sofort näher an ihn heran, „Ja?“ „Besorgt Kleber und trefft mich in einer Stunde wieder hier.“, lautete der klare Befehl des Norwegers und trotz der sichtbaren Zweifel in den jungen Gesichtern, nickten sie dann doch eifrig und verschwanden eilig, „Natürlich!“  
Sie erledigten ihre Aufgabe zu Fannis vollkommener Zufriedenheit und präsentierten dem Norweger drei Tuben mit industriellem Sekundenkleber. „Sehr gut.“, Fannis ließ sich zu einem Lob hinab und winkte dann, „Los, kommt mit.“ Hinter dem Container der Norweger erklärte er ihnen knapp seinen Plan und betrachtete zufrieden die Gesichter der Jüngeren. Und da keiner der Kleinen entsetzt wirkte oder gar losrannte, um Alexander, Clas oder gar Hofer von seinen Plänen zu berichten, schien noch nicht alles verloren zu sein. Vielleicht waren die Kleinen ja doch noch brauchbar.  
Fanni lenkte Hörl und Lars mit den vor Müdigkeit und Hunger weinenden Zwillingen ab und während sowohl der Hörl, als auch der noch nicht so ganz sicher im Umgang mit Kindern wirkende Physiotherapeut jeweils eines der Kinder auf dem Arm hielten, sie wiegten, mehr oder minder melodisch sangen und versuchten sie zu füttern, schlichen die drei fremden Athleten leise ins Innere des Containers.  
Danach versteckte Fanni sich mit seinen drei Mitverschwörern hinter der Ecke des benachbarten finnischen Containers und gemeinsam warteten sie auf Tom. Fanni kannte Toms Zeitplan, den dieser -als häufiger Babysitter für Ellis und Ola- dem Mittagsschlaf der Zwillinge angepasst hatte und er kannte auch dessen Angewohnheit seinen, mit einem Handtuch gepolsterten Rucksack als Kopfkissen zu verwenden.  
„Psssst.“, mahnend legte Fanni den Finger auf die Lippen und sah strafend auf die kichernden Junioren. Aber selbst er konnte sich das Schmunzeln nur schwerlich verbeißen, als nur wenige Minuten später Toms verzweifelte Hilfeschreie durch das Springerlager hallten und Alexander voller Sorge über den festgetretenen Schnee sprintete, die klapprige Tür des Containers aufriss und im Inneren verschwand.  
„Eine Schere!“, Alex lehnte sich wenige Minuten später aus der Tür hinaus und schwenkte ein Handtuch, das augenscheinlich an seiner Hand klebte, „LARS! EINE SCHERE VERDAMMT NOCH MAL! MAGNUS! IRGENDJEMAND!“ Bereits nach einigen Sekunden kam Bewegung in das Team und Anders trat langsam einen Schritt zurück, hinter die Ecke des Containers und scheuchte die jüngeren Athleten weg, „Zeit zu verschwinden ...“ „Ich will das aber sehen ...“, schmollte Domen, aber Fanni scheuchte sie einfach weiter, „Schush … Husch ...“  
-  
@Hopplandslaget  
Große Aufregung im norwegischen Team! Hoffentlich geht es den Küken gut! #ducklingwatch

Niemand schien Fannemel zu verdächtigen. Später am Nachmittag, nach dem Training klopfte Fanni, die Maske des besorgten Freundes tragend, an Toms Zimmertür, „Tom? Kann ich reinkommen?“ Bereits nach wenigen Sekunden öffnete Tom die Tür, lächelte etwas schief und schien Anders das Schauspiel auch wirklich abzukaufen, „Fanni …“ „Na ja, ist doch eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm … Nachdem, was mir Daniel erzählt hat, hatte ich schon das Schlimmste befürchtet ...“, Anders stellte die beiden Babywipper ab und lächelte, das mütterliche Leuchten, das zu seiner unschuldigen Aura beizutragen schien, ausnutzend.  
„Es ist furchtbar!“, beschwerte sich Tom, als sie wenige Minuten später auf dem Boden saßen, wo die Zwillinge auf einer Wolldecke erste Krabbelversuche machten, „Guck mich doch mal an … Niemand wird mich mehr erkennen!“ Anders lehnte sich nach vorne und tätschelte, in einer weiteren schauspielerischen Glanzleistung Toms Hand. Und wäre Tom nicht gerade so beschäftigt damit sich zu beschweren, wäre ihm in diesem Moment aufgefallen, wie seltsam Anders sich benahm, „Tom, deine Haare werden nachwachsen …: Du hast schon schlimmer ausgesehen … Denk an deinen Sturz in Oberstdorf vor ein paar Jahren ...“  
Tom fuhr mit der Hand über seinen nun sehr kurzgeschorenen Schopf, „Sie mussten mir die Haare abrasieren, das Handtuch klebte daran … Meine Haare ...“ „Hätte trotzdem noch schlimmer sein können.“, widersprach Fanni mit ernstem Gesicht, „Was, wenn du auf dem Bauch schlafen würdest? Magnus hätte Augenlöcher in den Stoff schneiden müssen, damit du springen könntest ...“  
-  
So gut dieser Plan aber auch funktioniert haben mochte, er hatte einen großen Schönheitsfehler, den Fanni bei seiner eiligen Planung nicht ausreichend bedacht gehabt zu haben schien. Durch seine kurzzeitige Aufmerksamkeit ermutigt, folgten die fremden Athelten-Küken ihm nun nur noch mehr und die Maximaldistanz zwischen ihnen schrumpfte augenblicklich auf weniger als 20m.  
-  
@Hopplandslaget  
So, nun Courchevel! Das liegt in Frankreich, oder? #ducklingsal‘orange

Die Enge in dem kleinen Courchevel sorgte für ungewollte Nähe. Vor allem die Junioren schienen das auszunutzen und die Maximaldistanz schien plötzlich noch weiter geschrumpft zu sein. Ständig hatte Fanni das Gefühl über seine Verfolger zu stolpern und schließlich spielte er vor Verzweiflung sogar mit dem Gedanken Alexander zu bitten, dass er mit den anderen Trainern reden sollte. Vielleicht konnten diese die viel zu zahlreiche Freizeit der Junioren mit Extratraining oder anderen Dingen auffüllen, so dass keine Zeit mehr wäre ihm zu folgen!  
Tom, mit dem er wie so oft beim Frühstück saß, trug eine Mütze über den kurzen Stoppeln und rührte enthusiastisch in seinem Müsli, während Anders routiniert Ellis fütterte und mit der anderen Haut den Babywipper mit dem schlafenden Ola schaukelte. Dabei ließ er die Junioren, die anstatt wie üblich zwei Tische entfernt, nun direkt am Nebentisch saßen, keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Tom folgte seinem Blick, ließ dann aber grinsend den Löffel sinken und winkte sie heran, „Wollt ihr uns nicht Gesellschaft leisten?“  
In diesem Moment erwachte in Fanni die Vermutung, dass Tom zumindest ahnte, wer wohl der mysteriöse Kleber gewesen sein mochte. Denn so verblendet, dass er nach all den Jahren noch immer nicht wusste, wie morgenmufflerisch und schlecht gelaunt der Omega morgens zu sein pflegte, konnte Tom nicht sein!  
„Na los!“, Tom winkte sie enthusiastisch herüber, aber dennoch rührte sich keiner der Junioren. Fanni schnaubte schließlich und vollführte eine knappe Geste in Richtung der leeren Stühle an ihrem Tisch. Langsam und ohne die Norweger aus den Augen zu lassen, erhoben sie sich und traten, misstrauisch welcher Hintergedanke sich hinter dieser Einladung verbergen mochte, an dem Tisch.  
Aber, scheinbar gab es hinter Toms Einladung nur den Hintergedanken, Fanni noch etwas zu nerven. Und dies schien die verloren wirkenden Athleten, die alle Welt inzwischen schon, ebenso wie die kleinen Zwillinge, bereits Anders‘ ‚Ducklings‘ nannte, noch weiter zu ermutigen, denn ab diesem Tag tauchten sie ab nun jeden Morgen zu einem gemeinsamen Frühstück auf.  
Und Fanni stellte fest, dass es nicht genügend Kleber auf der Welt zu geben schien, um Tom das heimzuzahlen!  
-  
@Hopplandslaget  
Schneefall und Wind! Hoffentlich sind die Ducklings und auch die beiden kleinen Küken warm eingepackt! #ducklingwatch  
-  
Die erzwungene Windpause brachte Fanni unerwartete Erholung, denn Bardal nutzte dieses Springen für einen kurzen Besuch. Ähnlich wie Fannis angebliches Mutterglühen, schien der ehemalige Springer irgendetwas Väterliches auszustrahlen und die Junioren wandten sich ihm zu.  
Fanni floh über die Absperrung und versteckte sich drei Stunden lang in der engen Kommentatorenkabine des NRK.  
Aber nach drei wunderbar ruhigen Stunden schaffte Bardal es den Omega zu finden und übergab ihm mit einem breiten Grinsen wieder die Verantwortung für die ‚Ducklings‘. „Die sind ganz schön nervig.“, stellte der Ältere fest und beugte sich über Ola, der ihn zahnlos angrinste und seinen Beißring schwenkte. „Was du nicht sagst ...“, murmelte Fanni und zuckte zusammen, als er Schritte auf dem Gang hörte.  
-  
@Hopplandslaget  
Awwww … Hat jeder gesehen, wie die Ducklings unseren Fanni umarmt haben? Fanni sah so glücklich aus! #ducklingwatch

@Hopplandsladet  
Und mit glücklich meinen wir angepisst! #ducklingwatch  
-  
Tom hatte schließlich, wenn auch erst gegen Ende des Winters, herausbekommen wer der Anführer und Anstifter des Klebeattentats gewesen war und hatte sich brutal an seinem besten Freund zu rächen begonnen. Dafür hatte er natürlich und wie selbstverständlich die von ihm im Laufe des Winters so getauften ‚Ducklings‘ eingespannt.  
@Hopplandslaget  
Ist es nicht niedlich? Die Ducklings nennen unseren Fanni ‚Mama‘! Wie in einer großen Familie!  
#ducklingwatch, #Skijumpingfamily


End file.
